


Take you all your time and money,honey

by Cgirl1981



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Husband and wife fight, Queen band - Freeform, early 70’s, money problems, the band before they were famous and they are struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgirl1981/pseuds/Cgirl1981
Summary: The early years of Queen before they are famous. The boys are just trying to finish their first record as John is trying to be a good husband and father. I guess it’s an alternate universe because John has two kids already before they make  their first record. Enjoy!





	Take you all your time and money,honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I have written online,so please be gentle. Punctuation and first person,second person stuff might be wonky.

The boys are in the studio trying to perfect their latest song. The stress of trying to finish their first record before the loaned money dries up , combined with each of them having side jobs and band pub gigs on the weekend is taking a toll on each member of the band. Currently around the room Freddie and Brian are trying to hash out lyrics on loose leaf paper. Freddie keeps crossing things out furiously as Brian says things like “ hey,no that’s my favorite lyric”. Roger on the other hand sits behind his drums, drumsticks swirling in his hands as he patiently waits for the time to bang on his drums. John sits on a stool with his bass guitar in his hands trying to come up with a cool riff. 

All of a sudden there is some kind of commotion in the control room. The four men are brought out of their work fog and try to look through the big window to see what made the noise. The men’s eyes can’t see anything yet until the intercom clicks on “ uh, John your family’s here.”

John’s wife Veronica appears in the doorway of the studio holding baby Michael on her hip and John’s other son Robert is standing next to her holding her hand. Freddie and Brian are closest to the door and Freddie is the first to greet the Deacon family. “Darling it’s been such a long time,you look fabulous as always.” Freddie gives Veronica and the baby a kiss on the cheeks and continues “ and Robert you’re growing like a weed.” Brian and Roger give Veronica a hello and a wave. John starts to walk across the room towards his family with a concerned look spread across his face. Freddie feels the tension and spurts out “ Come on Robert let’s give mommy and daddy some private time. Do you want to bang on some drums?” Freddie takes Robert’s hand and turns toward Roger’s drums as Roger gives Freddie a concerned look.

John takes baby Michael from Veronica’s arms and puts him on his right hip. “ Veronica, what’s wrong?” He takes his left hand and puts it on his wife’s shoulder. Veronica starts “ You forgot to leave me money on the table this morning. I have to go grocery shopping.” John gives his wife a sigh and with one fluid movement takes his wallet out of his pocket. John hands over the bills in his wallet to his wife and says “ Here I have $31, sorry about that. I was rushing this morning.” Veronica holds the money up to her face and looks her husband in the eyes. “ $31? This isn’t enough. The baby needs ear infection medicine and I have to get lunch and dinner food.” John sees tears start to form in her eyes as she looks down at the floor trying to get control of herself. John looks away for a minute and sees the other 3 band members trying to keep themselves busy and not overhear the money discussion going on with the Deacon family. John gently pulls his wife further from the door and whispers “ This is all I have. I don’t get paid from the hardware store until Friday.” Stressed out John continues “ I can’t make money appear out of nowhere.” Just then Freddie says “ John?” and walks toward them with his wallet in his hand. John sternly says “ no Freddie, thank you but no.” John waves a hand at the singer to stop his motion. John turns back to his wife “ We will be fine. We always manage. Buy the medicine and use the rest for value size food for meals. I can eat grilled cheese or pb&j sandwiches for a couple of nights.” John hugs his wife and kisses her sweetly on the lips. They stay in this embrace for close to a minute with baby Michael making baby noises between them. Roberts voice comes across the room “ ew mommy and daddy are kissing.” and interups the couples affection. The couple looks and sees Fredddie is holding Robert in his arms. Robert gives a squished nose face to his parents to emphasize his disgust. John and Veronica each laugh out loud and John gives his wife one more little peck on the cheek as he whispers in her ear “ I love you, we will be fine.” John then gives the baby back to Veronica. 

John goes towards Freddie and takes Robert out of the singers hands. The bassist holds his son up for a moment and gives him a big kiss on the cheek before he puts the boy down on the ground. The father and son have a moment where they are looking into each other’s eyes. “Robert we have good tv to watch tonight after dinner, right?” The boy nods to his father. As John looks up again he meets Freddie’s kind eyes and the singer gives him an encouraging smile. 

Veronica is back to her take-charge mom attitude and crosses the room. She takes Robert’s hand, gives John one more kiss on the cheek and says to mostly Robert “ ok boys time to go grocery shopping. My favorite thing to do with two little kids.” The mom gives a little smirk to everyone in the room and waves goodbye to everyone. They exit the studio with Robert starting to loudly sing some kids song.

John starts to the other 3 band members “ So let’s get cracking on this song.” Freddie grabs Johns hand before he can walk towards his bass guitar. The singer says just above a whisper “ it’s hard being a bass player,dad and husband,huh?” John looks over Freddie before he replies “ it’s a juggling act and kids are expensive. But everything is great. I love Veronica and the boys. And this band gives me joy to no end.” Freddie gives John a big smile and claps him on the back. Freddie continues “ We are going to be famous some day and these money struggles will be just a memory.”

And with that the four band members continue to work on their latest song.


End file.
